Dreams in the Dark
by ninjafreak0131
Summary: Cute fanfic on the family having bad dreams on the future. (TURTLES AND OC) Changed to T for later chappies!
1. Nightmare

**Hola! First TMNT fanfic! HOLLA! I wanted to do something on a family thing for them, when they were younger. Please review (I love to read the reviews!) and enjoy! FYI: I will do more chapters! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Lily's Nightmare

*She's only one year younger than Leo.*

(5 Years Old)

...

I sobbed hard.

Everyone was dying. My family was dying. Right in front of my eyes.

"This isn't real." I thought. "This can't be real!" I squeezed my eyes shut and sobbed harder.

I was a monster.

"You did this, you did this..." Those words replayed in my head over and over.

I looked at the bloody floor.

My little brother, Mikey, was sprawled across the floor, his eyes completely open. Raph, was bleeding to death. Leo tried to stay awake, but eventually his eyes closed. And Donnie who fought hard to save everyone, collapsed from exhaustion.

If I went up to them, they disappeared.

Suddenly, everything was engulfed into darkness.

The last thing I saw was the Shredder's face and the sound of tearing flesh.

...

I sat up quickly, sobbing and clutching my blanket.

I rocked back and forth, holding the blanket close to my chest.

"It looked so real." I quietly told myself. "So real.."

My door opened slightly and I dove back under my covers, pretending to be asleep. I heard someone walk into the room and I whimpered slightly. It sat on the edge of my bed.

"Lily?" It nudged. I shuddered quickly. I knew that voice anywhere. "Lily, c'mon, I know you're awake."

Slowly, I sat up, still holding onto the blanket for dear life.

"Leo? Why did you wake me up?" I moaned fakely.

I'm guessing he saw my puffy, red eyes because he asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing." I muttered looking away quickly. He had always been a great big brother to me. I was adopted and kinda new to the family, so I didn't know why he was. Well, I guess I already did. Sorta.

He frowned a bit. "Tell me what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I broke down like an old car. I jumped over to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Yes! Yes I did!" I sobbed a waterfall of tears flowing down my face.

He hugged me back. "Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered silently.

I nodded quickly. I wanted to talk about it. It made me feel better.

He laid me back down. "What happened in the dream?"

"W-Well, we were all in the lair a-and then S-Shredder came a-and, a-and..." I broke down again, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. He sighed. He rubbed the side of my arm as I started to calm down.

"If you can't say it, it's fine, Lily." He said. I nodded again. He got up, ready to leave.

"Wait!" I cried. He jerked back to the bed. I looked down and fiddled with my fingers.

"Could you stay until I fall asleep?" I asked quietly.

He beamed and sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Sure."

We waited a few minutes until I started to drift off.

"You want to know something, Leo?" I murmured, nearly half asleep. "You're a great big brother."

I rolled over to the side and closed my eyes.

But i'm pretty sure I saw a great big smile on his face before he left.

* * *

**Cute, right! I wanted Lily and Leo to have some bonding time. Sorry for the short chappie, but no worries, there will be more! Don't forget to read my other fanfic on Ninjago! Go to my bio to check out my OC's. See u L8TR, Alligator! **

**The One and Only,  
****-Ninjafreak0131**


	2. A Game I Can't Win

**Ola! IM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! The new TMNT Movie comes out in August and I was screaming after I saw it! Go Leo! WOOHOO! Also, Thank you turtlegirl4eva for being a great reviewer and an awesome online friend 3. Check out her stories on her profile. (Also forgot to mention in last chappie, Lily is younger than Raph, but older than Mikey!) Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lily's Pov  
(Still 5 years old...)

I got up quickly as soon as I heard Leo leave.

Did he honestly think I was going to sleep after that nightmare? C'mon, Leo, really?

I grabbed Mr. Fudge, my stuffed teddy bear, and left the room quietly.

Maybe, I could cut in a few more episodes of "Pony Power". I plopped down in front of the TV and turned it on silently. It was on low. Last episode, Talulah Twinkle was stuck in an abandoned mine, with the annoying Penelope Perriwinkle! How awful is that?

I listened intently at every word Talulah was saying.

"Hurry, Penelope!" She called. "Butterbeam and Princess Sparkleface will be worried if we don't arrive at the gumdrop Birthday Party!"

"Go Talulah!" I cheered silently. I laid on my stomach and stared intensely at the screen.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash. In an instant, I shut off the TV and grabbed Mr. Fudge.

Trembling, I got up and headed for the noise.

I felt myself getting more afraid as I got closer.

I gulped and walked toward the kitchen, where the noise came from.

Slowly, I pulled open the curtains.

I flicked on the light. I saw nothing.

Shrugging, I turned around.

I screamed when I saw a silhouette in front of my face!

Using Mr. Fudge as a weapon, I swung him at the head and saw it fall to the floor.

"Lily!" Raph cried. "What the heck was that for?"

I felt relief wash over me as I realized it was him and not a creepy scientist.

"Sorry, you scared me." I saw him rubbing the back of his head. I helped him off the floor. He eyed me, as if I was going to use Mr. Fudge as a baseball bat again. I smiled apologetically.

"What are you doing up this late?" He asked me.

"Umm, nothing, really, I was just... umm," I searched my brain trying to think of a lie.

"I was getting a glass of water!" I blurted.

He just rolled his eyes.

"Lily, have I taught you nothing?" He said smirking.

I smirked back.

"You gotta admit, that was a pretty good lie."

"No it wasn't! I could see you were looking for a lie right there!" He laughed.

We walked out of the kitchen.

His eyes lit up and he turned towards me.

"Do you wanna play a game?" He asked. I nodded my head quickly, excited.

I loved playing games!

"Okay. The game's called 'Follow The Leader'. You gotta follow me, okay? Because im the leader."

I nodded quickly again.

"Great. Now, follow me!" He bolted to the exit of the lair.

Me, being stupid enough, followed him out.

...

We walked for a bit. I gripped Mr. Fudge.

"Are we lost?" I asked quietly.

He looked back at me with his emerald green eyes.

He saw how nervous I was getting.

"No, we're not. I know how to get back." He replied quickly.

"We are so screwed." I thought, closing my eyes and breathing in and out so I wouldn't freak out. Hey! I rhymed!

"Here!" I heard him exclaim.

I opened my eyes and saw a part of the sewers, which I had never seen before.

I gulped. The path was blocked up with wooden planks.

I tugged on his arm. "Can we go back now?" I pleaded.

"No way! Besides, I thought you were playing with me. Are you to chicken to go in?"

"N-No..." I replied shaking, gripping Mr. Fudge tightly.

"Good. Last one in is a rotten egg!" He called kicking down the wood and bursting inside.

"Wait!" I cried. "Don't leave me out here!"

I ran inside.

Which was only worse than being alone.

* * *

**Uh oh! Raph and Lily are in loads of trouble! Remember to follow me on Instagram: ninjafreak0131 **

**Yours truly, **  
**The Ninja of Freaks**


	3. Another Dream

Chapter 3: Still Lily's POV

**Okaaaayyyyy, where were we? Oh, yeah! Lily followed Raph into the sewers. Yeah...**

* * *

_"We live in cities, _

_you'll never see on a screen. _

_Not very pretty, _

_but we sure know how to run things. _

_Livin in ruins _

_of the palace within my dreams, _

_and you know, _

_we're on each other's team. _

_I'm kinda over gettin told to throw my hands up in the air... _

_So there." _

_Lorde- TEAM_

* * *

"Raph!" I cried. "Wait!"

Clutching Mr. Fudge, I looked around this new place. I saw Raph standing at the edge of a sewer pipe.

"Be careful!" I called trotting over to him.

He was looking over at the other side.

"C'mon," He said. "Let's go over there!"

He pointed over to a piece of junk buildup in the middle of a round area. It was surrounded by a moat of sewer water.

He jumped in. He almost sunk to the bottom.

"Whoa! It's deeper that I thought!" He exclaimed.

I gulped. "Can I ride on your shell?" I asked. "Mr. Fudge doesn't want to get wet."

He looked back at me and rolled his eyes.

"Riiight, Mr. Fudge doesn't want to get wet." He sighed.

He swam back and I jumped on his shell. I could barely see anything, it was too dimly lit.

The only light was the blue glow from the moon.

We were half way there, before a GIANT crocodile jumped out of the water.

It had pale white skin and red glowing eyes. It roared.

"I think it wants us to get out!" I cried jumping off and swimming back. Raph did the same, but he was faster because he was a turtle. I swam as fast as I could. He reached the edge while I was still prying my way through the water.

"Lily! Grab my hand!" He called. He stuck out his hand for me to grab. I turned around quickly as saw the monster dove into the water and was speeding towards me!

I tried to swim faster. His hand was so close. I reached out to grab it, but I felt something pull me under quickly.

"Lily!" I heard him cry.

I clawed my way up as fast as I could, but it pulled me back down again.

I saw it coming towards me and I braced for impact.

It barreled for me and when it hit, all the wind was knocked out of me. I saw inky blackness cloud my vision, before everything went dark.

...

I moaned. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I felt my chest go tight from fear.

"Where am I?" I thought. I inched forward a bit, but my face pressed against a glass wall. I tried to stick my hand out the other way. The glass was all around me.

Suddenly, I felt something tingling in my toes. It rose to my hips. I gasped and started to struggle.

The glass dome was filling up with water.

"Help!" I yelled. I saw 4 silhouettes move in the shadows.

"Help me, please!" I cried out.

They stepped out into the light.

"Why should we help you?" Donnie spat.

"Yeah, why should we?" Leo agreed.

"B- Because, y-you guys are m-my brothers..." I choked out.

Raph laughed evily.

"No we're not! Master Spinter found you in the streets. You were never apart of this family."

Even Mikey, my 4 year old little brother, had a smug look on his face.

I went to open my mouth to say something, but it filled up with water. I coughed and sputtered. It only made it worse.

My eyes, covered with tears, watched my brother's expressions as the world went black again.

...

"Raph, you almost killed her!" I heard Leo shout.

Quickly, I sat up coughing and spitting.

I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder.

I heard Donnie sigh.

"She's okay." He said. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

I looked at my brothers and backed up a bit. Donnie kneeled next to me, Raph looked at me within a far distance. Leo was next to Donnie and Mikey, his eyes slightly puffy and red, ran up to me crying and throwing his arms around me. Shocked, I burst into tears as well.

I felt more arms wrap around me as I sobbed.

I wiped my tears as they let go.

"You okay?" Mikey asked. I nodded quickly.

I looked around for Raph, but he had disappeared. I stood up, my knees wobbly.

"Here, let's take her to her room." Donnie suggested. They helped me to my room and tucked me in. They closed the door slightly as they left. Once they did, I got up and went to Raph's room.

I opened the door and saw him feeding Spike. I smiled weakly. He looked at me and looked away. Shakily, I walked into the bedroom.

I sat at the edge of his bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked politely.

"That's the question you should be asking yourself." He mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault..." I said softly.

He turned to face me, tears in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, it was! You almost died because of me! If Donnie and Leo hadn't come, you would be dead!" He shouted angrily.

I blinked in surprise.

"Sorry," He muttered wiping his eyes.

I kneeled next to him.

"Can I play with Spike too?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. He nodded slowly. A he gave me a small smile.

"Sure."

I gave him my best smile and pet Spike on the head.

"He really likes you, ya know." I said. "Just because you forgot to feed him, or play with him, doesn't make you a bad owner, and he won't love you any less."

He stared at me for a while and grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

***SQUEE!* cuteness! Next chappie will be on Donnie and Lily. **

**-Ninjafreak0131**


	4. Power Ponies Plea

Lund: SWEET BUBBLEGUM AND CHERRYPOPS! ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Me: Sorry don't mind my perky side. She can be a bit tense.

Luna: AM NOT! Besides you needed me for this chapter. How else were you going to make Lily's perky side?

Me: Whatever. ENJOY!

* * *

Donnie's POV

(Next Morning...)

"DOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

I snapped my head up from my desk and rushed out of my lab.

"Lily?! What is it?! Are you in trouble?!" I asked quickly, still half asleep.

She gave me a puzzled look.

"I'm not in trouble." She replied, suddenly calmer.

I sighed, exasperated.

"Then what do you want?"

She pointed excitedly to the TV.

"Lookie!"

It was a commercial.

"Come on down to the 'Power Ponies' fantasy convention, where all your pony dreams will come true! Remember, to bring your VIP ticket you can purchase online to meet Talulah and all her other pony friends!"

The woman's voice was really perky.

"Isnt that uber cool!"

Her lisp was so adorable!

"What does this," I asked gesturing to the TV. "Have to do with me?"

She started to twirl a piece of her long brown hair. She did that whenever she wanted a favor.

"Well," she started. "I thought maybe you could take me..." She tried to make her voice sound innocent.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." I said. "I'm not showing up at a 'Power Ponies' convention!"

"Please?" She begged. "I need someone to take me! It'll only be one day! And Ill be your new lab partner if you take me!"

"Lily, how would we even go? If you haven't noticed, I'm a mutant turtle and we have no money to pay for tickets!"

"I got that all covered..."

She smirked and held up two tickets.

I snatched them from her hand and examined them.

"These... These are real!" I gasped. "H-How did you get this?"

Her face flushed. "It doesn't matter how I got them," she said much to quickly. "I kinda just found them."

I gave her a silent glare. She suddenly avoided my gaze.

"Well, then how are we gonna get in?" I finally questioned.

She perked up. "You use Talulah's magical fairy dust to turn yourself invisible and we sneak in!"

I facepalmed myself. That's what you get when you ask a Power Ponies Fangirl.

"How about I just wear a fedora and trench coat?" I asked sweetly.

"But you have to be tall too."

She tapped her chin.

"Then you will tape boxes your my feet and be mega tall, like Mr. MacNApple in 'Power Ponies'!"

She became really bubbly and bouncy.

"I'm gonna meet Talulah Twinkle!" She squealed, bouncing around.

I groaned. There was no way out of this.

...

(10:31 p.m.)

"The convention ends at midnight! We have to hurry!" She half whispered, half yelled to me.

"Wait a minute! Taping boxes to your feet isn't as easy as it seems!" I cried, nearly tripping. I was now at least 11 inches higher than I was before. We had big boxes.

I shuffled towards the doorway.

"Hurry, Donnie! You take forever!" She exclaimed.

"You think it's easy to walk in boxes for shoes? I can barely even see with this fedora too!"

"Hey, the fedora was you idea, not mine."

I grumbled and we walked out.

...

I'd never been to the surface before. The moon cast a bright glow on the streets. I wanted to explore, but we had a convention to get to.

Lily skipped the whole way there.

When we arrived, I was clearly shocked.

I had never seen so many pink girly lights.

"I'm going inside!" She squealed, running off into the mob of people trying to get in.

"Lily wait!" I cried chasing after her.

* * *

Wow, Donnie. I mean, just wow. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Amber Eyes

**Hola. More chappies! FYI: Yes, there will be a chapter on Lily and Mikey. m'kay, enjoy!**

* * *

(Still Donnie's POV)

"Lily! Wait!" I called after the ecstatic girl.

"Can't catch me!" She taunted. I stopped. Her eyes. They were... amber. I shook my head quickly. No, couldn't be. She has brown eyes, not amber.

I started to chase after her again.

I grabbed her shoulder and tugged it roughly.

'Ow! Donnie? What's your damage?" She growled, angrily.

"You can't just run off like-" I stopped my sentence short.

Her eyes. They really were amber.

She blinked and they returned to brown.

What the heck?

...

_Back at the lair..._

"Raph, have you seen Lily or Donnie yet lately?" Leo asked his brother.

"Uh, no. Besides I like the quiet." he said, not looking up from his comic book.

"Are you sure?"

This time, Raph looked up at him with an annoyed face.

"Yes, Leo. Now can I have some reading comics time?"

Leo huffed and left his brother.

...

(Lily's POV)

"Donnie, I can take care of myself ya know." I said, anger dripping out of my voice.

He kept looking at me with this concerned face, like there was something different.

I shook my head and looked back up at him.

"Let's just go inside." I said glancing towards the entrance.

"Alright, but no running off, okay?"

I nodded sweetly.

"Promise?"

I nodded again.

He reached down for my hand and we walked in.

"WOW! This is s-uber uber cool!" I squealed.

I tugged at his hand wanting to go in further.

"Donnie! HURRY!" I urged. "I want to meet Talulah Twinkle!"

He just smiled and started to walk.

"Where do you want to go first?" Donnie asked.

I pointed to a small area where everyone was gathered.

"That looks a little crowded." He said to me.

"But, I wanna go there! You can meet Talulah, Taffy, Penelope, Candyapple, and Vanity!" I wailed.

He sighed exasperated.

"Fine."

...

We waited about 45 minutes on line for the meet and greet.

"Donnie?" I asked, twiddling my fingers. "Why did you take me to this? I mean you could've just said no, but yet you still said yes."

He looked at me with his reddish- brownish eyes.

"Well, I really don't know why I took you here. I guess..." His voice trailed off.

"What?"

"I couldn't bear to see you upset. You're my little sister. I really care about you."

I felt my face flush.

"Thanks, Donnie."

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed over the speaker.

"Due to technical difficulties, we will have to close the Power Ponies Conventions early. We apologize for this inconvenience."

Donnie threw his hands in the air.

"Seriously! We waited like how long on this line!" He shouted.

I laughed.

"Whatever Donnie. Let's go home. I would rather watch sci-fi with you than wait on a crummy line for my idols."

He looked at me with concern.

"Do you feel sick or something?" He said half jokingly.

"No, actually, I feel great."

He wrapped a loving arm around me.

"Okay, let's see how long you last into: 'Earth: A History'." He laughed.

"You're joking, right?" I asked nervously as we walked out the door.

* * *

**AWWWW! Next chapter you will know a little more on the amber eyes. **


End file.
